Senior Year Baby!
by mawwaw
Summary: Inspired by the sneak peek! Liam and Annie face senior year at West Beverley High..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own 90210 (I wish!)

**Pairing**: Liam and Annie

**A/N**: I wrote this after I watched the sneak peek preview that was released. I'm not sure whether I'll leave it as a one-shot or continue, I guess it'll depend on reviews and feedback

**Senior Year, Baby!**

'No lying, no hiding.' It was a statement as well as a question. Hadn't that been what they'd been doing all summer? Lying to all their friends, making excuses, sneaking around had become the norm this summer. During the day they'd keep up the pretence, joke around and act like friends. And then as soon as the sun set, they'd sneak away, to a place where only they existed. In their world there was no one else; no Jeffrey, no Jasper, no Joe Herman and definitely no Naomi.

She stared up into those incredibly blue eyes, a million and one thoughts racing through her mind in a matter of seconds. They both knew things were going to change, and soon too. They'd been lucky so far somehow managing to stay one step ahead of their friends but Annie knew sooner or later the lies would catch up to them.

Her eyes drifted to his lips, those soft full lips that drove her crazy...and then they were on hers. His hand cupped her cheek and her eyes closed, their lips kissing passionately. She sighed, her small hands moving from his strong chest to his neck. His hands ran up and down her sides, sending a small shiver up her spine, and making her groan with pleasure.

Just like he'd been doing all summer, his kisses were intoxicating and turned her mind hazy, and all she could think and feel were Liam's incredibly soft lips raining kisses across her warm cheek, up towards her ear and then excruciatingly slowly down the side of her throat, stopping to suckle the sweet skin at the hollow of her throat.

Annie sighed with pleasure, tilting her head slightly to give Liam better access as he alternated between kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck.

'Liam... ' her voice came out more like a breathy whisper, due to Liam's ministrations on a particular pleasure point on her neck.

'Hmmm?' he murmured quietly in her ear, nuzzling her behind her ear.

Annie's mind resembled a foggy mess, her eyes remained closed and she held on to his well muscled arms, she felt as though if she didn't, then she might quite possibly melt into a gooey puddle at Liam's feet. Steeling herself, she gripped his arms, hoping to use the leverage to pull away, but he slid her hands into his, twisting them so that they were behind her, making it impossible to pull away from his vice-like grip.

Annie had no choice but to succumb. She allowed him to pull her closer, and once he was sure she wouldn't be pulling away, he gripped her hips pulling her impossibly close and groaned with the impact.

Annie couldn't help but let a small laugh escape. After all the time they had spent together, the effect she had on him never failed to amuse her. Liam Court, who'd always been so calm and collected, seemed to be under her influence, like she was some drug he couldn't get enough of.

Bracing herself, she pulled her lips away, and watched Liam's stormy eyes darken. They were both breathing heavily, but still Liam wouldn't relinquish his hold on her tiny waist.

He smiled down at her, a genuine Liam Court smile, not one of those sarcastic smirks he'd throw her way when they'd first met. He was ridiculously good looking. Those deep blue eyes were pools she sometimes felt she could drown in, followed by smooth full lips, usually twisted into his sexy smirk topped with messy brown hair that Annie itched to run her fingers through.

'Someone might see, 'her voice was low, while her eyes glanced furtively around, as if she'd spot someone that might know either of them.

It was the one good thing about having moved to Beverley Hills, while popular at school, Beverley Hills was big enough not to run into too many familiar faces. However, you never knew who was watching, as had been the case at the end of the year, resulting in Jasper setting Liam's boat on fire.

Casting a quick glance around, Liam seemed satisfied no one that knew them was in the vicinity, and softly placed a quick kiss on the edge of her mouth.

Turning back to the car, he lowered the hood, his eyes filling with that proud look he got whenever he admired his car. Annie smiled, she, too, now held a fondness for Liam's car, having spent countless hours in it. Even though it was unmistakeably Liam's, it had become common knowledge amongst their group of friends that Liam and Annie had over the summer become good friends.

What they didn't know about was the secret meetings they had after everyone would go to sleep. Liam would drive to her mother's house, pick her up a few doors away and they'd spend the night together. Sometimes they went to the beach, where Liam would surf, and even attempt to teach Annie, and then once they were both tired they'd fall asleep, usually waking as the sun came up, and sneaking back into their respective homes'. Other times, they'd just sit in the car, talking, occasionally making out and then falling asleep in each other's arms'.

'I might be a little later tonight,' said Liam, swinging his keys round. His face had an exasperated look on it, though he managed a tight smile.

Annie nodded.

'You're going then?' she wrapped her arms around herself, the early evening breeze making her hair stand up.

A look of annoyance flashed across Liam's face. 'I don't really have a choice,' he stated, running his free hand through his already messy hair. Since the coin debacle, Liam had been trying not to piss Jeffrey off, as it would only give him reason to ground him for longer. And the dinner that night was one way to keep him sweet.

'I'll show up, play the doting stepson, smile fakely till my jaw hurts and make my way to yours as soon as possible,' he said the last bit with a smile on his face, pulling Annie in for a hug.

Annie closed her eyes, listening to the thud of his heartbeat, soothing her anxious thoughts of what the end of summer would bring. She knew it was coming, and as much as she wanted to bury her head in the sand, and forget everything but the two of them, and lose herself in his arms, she knew they needed to talk. They had to decide where they were going, because when school started, she was sure a certain blonde would not be too happy to see the two of them so friendly and eyebrows would be raised.

Liam pressed a kiss to her hair, breathing in the faint smell of her berry shampoo. He'd come so far this summer, with Annie, connecting with her in a way he had never with Naomi. The two girls were completely different, and he couldn't help but think of their first meeting. She'd surprised him with her quick and sharp wit and this summer had been no different. They regularly traded barbs, and whereas in the beginning she hadn't liked him, it had become their thing.

'I'm going to get going, you want me to drop you home?' he asked. He pulled away, but not entirely letting go either.

'No, it's fine. I'm meeting Silver pretty soon, you should get going,' she answered, flashing him a quick smile.

She watched as he got in his beloved car and drove away. She stood in the same spot for a while, staring in the distance to where she'd last seen the back of the red GTO.

'Tonight,' she thought miserably. They'd have to talk tonight, there was no point putting it off, and she was sure the longer they left it, the harder it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 90210

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed and put me on their favourites list!

Annie sat by her bay window, staring listlessly outside. She'd hung out with Silver for a little while, but the butterflies in her stomach had refused to settle so they ended up calling it a night early. Her impending talk with Liam regarding their future had her stomach in knots and Annie couldn't help but worry about its outcome.

They'd been getting closer last year, and the summer had led their friendship into romance. As much as Annie had tried to disregard her feelings for her friend's ex –boyfriend, Liam's attitude had been the complete opposite. Though it had taken him awhile, once he knew what he wanted, he'd made no secret of it, and pursued Annie with a reverence that had originally scared her. It wasn't because Liam himself scared her, but more to do with how Naomi had treated her when she assumed that Liam had slept with Annie at the party and what she might do if she found out Liam had started to pursue Annie almost immediately after he'd broken up with Naomi.

Reflecting on the past year brought a frown to Annie's face. Though she admitted that what she had done; calling the cops on Naomi's party, wasn't right, she had honestly believed that Naomi had deserved it. That party was the cause of her downward spiral, and she knew that part of her would never forget the events thereafter.

Though Annie would never verbalise it, a part of her blamed Naomi for everything that had happened last year. If she hadn't screamed and embarrassed, no, mortified was more like it, Annie at the party, she would never have gotten drunk and run over Joe Herman. If she hadn't run over Joe Herman, there would never have been a memorial for him. If there'd been no memorial, she wouldn't have met Jasper. If she hadn't met Jasper, then he wouldn't have fallen in love with her, albeit a twisted sort of love. If he hadn't fallen in love with her, then he wouldn't have tried to commit suicide. It all boiled down to one point; Naomi was to blame.

Annie smiled wryly, she imagined having this conversation with Naomi, and a small laugh escaped as she imagined Naomi's expression. While Naomi was a good friend, accepting her wrongdoings wasn't exactly her forte. Annie couldn't imagine Naomi ever being supportive, if she found out that Liam and Annie had been seeing each other behind her back. Granted, Naomi and Liam weren't together at the time, Annie doubted that small fact would count in her favour.

Through the slightly open window, Annie heard a clock strike twelve and she glanced towards her phone. Usually Liam would call or text to let her know when he was on his way, but for the last hour Annie had been checking her phone, and there hadn't been anything.

Checking her battery and reception, she put the phone down and decided to get something to read. For what was probably the millionth time, Annie picked up her ragged edged copy of Romeo and Juliet. For the most of the past year, she'd forgotten about her ambitions to be an actress. There'd been so much on her mind; she'd been unaware of both the productions the drama club had put on.

'But this year will be different,' she thought. She'd already found out that the Christmas production was to be Romeo and Juliet and the spring production was to be announced. Though Annie had little time for the adolescent Romeo and Juliet, she hoped to win the part of Juliet, hopefully to showcase her acting abilities. Mentally she had promised herself that her senior year would be nothing like the previous year, especially when it came to her love life.

Chewing on her bottom lip, her mind wandered back to Jasper and everything that had happened. As much as she tried to block out her memories of the previous year, certain things would trigger a memory, and it would all come rushing back to the forefront of her mind uninvited. Looking back, Annie freely admitted the mistakes she'd made, and had sworn to herself that they wouldn't be repeated.

She knew now not to get too wrapped up in the same person, not like she had with Jasper. Not that Liam was anything Jasper. Sure they both had short fuses, but Jasper had had a manipulative side to him. A side he used to exploit Annie's insecurities, and prey on her vulnerability. Liam, however, was more open. Not in the sense that he was easy to read, because even after months of spending time together, Annie still had difficulty figuring out what he was thinking, but in the sense that he didn't hide his nature. He'd changed quite a bit since he'd first arrived in Beverley Hills. He was still cocky and sarcastic, but while he'd originally used it to piss Annie off, he now used it as a thinly veiled attempt at flirting.

Sighing, Annie couldn't help but smile to herself. As unlikely a couple Liam and Annie were they'd somehow managed to last the summer, wrapped in their private bubble.

A sudden beep interrupted Annie's musings, and a quick glance at her phone told her she had finally received a text from Liam. Quickly she wrote a reply and hit the send button, while looking for a pair of flip flops. It usually didn't take him very long to drive to her house, it never failed to amuse Annie how protective Liam was of his car, yet he loved ripping his engine.

True to form, Annie heard the distinctive roar of Liam's car, and quietly made her way out of her room. As she passed her mother's room, she took extra care to be quiet as getting caught would without a doubt give Debbie reason to ground her.

As she stepped outside, she made sure pull the door handle securely behind her, and made her way across the road to the waiting car.

He seemed anxious, his fingertips drumming quietly on the steering wheel. A quick glance in her direction and he managed a small smile, while his eyes remained strained. Whatever he had on his mind, had him stressed, that much was obvious. His normally calm blue eyes were stormy, the creases above his brows highlighting that fact, and facing the road once more, his mouth twisted into a scowl. He was having a hard time hiding his feelings, his body language a dead giveaway.

He tried. He really did. But the thing was, though he'd gotten better at it, keeping his temper in check wasn't his strong suit. He knew nothing excused his behaviour, and even while he was shouting, he knew it was wrong, but for some reason the connection between his mouth and brain had a glitch and the angry words just kept on coming.

His breath had the faintest whiff of alcohol, and he knew she could smell it. The best thing to do would have been not to show up at all. But since they'd started their 'relationship' they'd spent most nights together, and to not do so would have thrown his already enraged mind into further turmoil. Liam had had a drink before leaving for the dinner party with Coleen and Jeffrey, strongly holding the belief that a slight buzz would be the only thing that would help him through the night. And at the restaurant, there had been an open bar. Luckily for Liam, he'd recognised one of the bartenders who'd managed to slip him something stronger than the soft drinks available for the minors.

He stared at a point just off her right shoulder, unable to look her in the eye. He knew, even without looking, that those eyes, eyes that had been so happy to see him only a few minutes ago, were brimming with tears.

A faint voice at the back of his brain cursed him, and deep down he knew that Annie hadn't deserved it. The only excuse he could think of was that he'd had a long night, and being drunk certainly didn't help.

'I...I'm...I didn't mean to shout, 'he stuttered. A part of him could hardly believe that he was apologising; it was something very un-Liam Court like.

He looked down, ashamed; another first.

Her eyes hardened, and in a quick second, the tears were gone, and flashed with defiance.

'It was only a question, there was no need to bite my head off!' her voice was strong, despite the fact mere seconds ago she'd seemed like she was about to start crying.

'I know…' he trailed off, reaching for her hand. He didn't know what it was about _this _girl, what made him act in a way he never had with any other girl. Sure, they had been friends first, unlike his many other previous conquests, but it was even different to how it had been with Naomi. These new feelings had him questioning his relationship and the strength of his feeling for his blonde ex.

He stared at her, one of the lights in the distance sheathing her in a soft glow. Overcome by a desire to be close to her, he took her face in his hands and brought his lips eagerly to hers. Moving slowly, he kissed her deeply, firmly pulling her body close to his.

Out of the blue, she pulled away, stilling his movement by placing her hands on her chest. The sudden loss of contact annoyed Liam in his slightly drunk state, and he tried to pull Annie closer. He felt, rather than saw, her shake her head, her small hands pressing resolutely against his chest.

Confused, Liam lifted her chin with the tips of his fingers, hoping to get some answers. Annie, however, determinedly kept her eyes downcast, her mind searching for the best way to bring up the subject on her mind.

She kept her eyes on her hands, and shook herself out of the mini reverie she'd played out in her mind.

'Liam…we need to talk…'


End file.
